James and Lily
by Hermyismyhero
Summary: What do you get when you put the friendship of Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus; the love of Lily and James; and the rivalry of all of them against Snape? Trouble!
1. Chapter 1

I have been inspired by the story for tonight by lostinsidesaveme to write this story!

Chapter1

James and Lily Together at Last

James was watching, no staring at the most gorgeous young women at Hogwarts. Lily Evans, a smart and spunky girl with the most beautiful bright green eyes and rose colored hair. She had, with the gentleness of an angel, helped him through probably one of the toughest times anyone could ever imagine going through. It may not have been as devastatingly horrible if they had died of natural cause, but no, they were murdered, murdered by a man that had been killing a great number of people. The witches and wizards that had tried to stop him were killed or even worse tortured and then brutally had their life taken from them. The Potter's had both been Arror's for the Ministry of Magic. The murderer's name was Voldermort and he had his faithful minions which were called Death Eaters.

Before Lily came in to help him calm down (which was kind of difficult with the flying objects) all James could think was 'why did it have to be my parents?'

Lily had seen the anger James could possess and yet she was not frightened, but surprised, the thought of someone being so compassionate when only a few hours before never being thought of more then malicious, mischievous, arrogant and careless. It was a moment that could change someone's whole perspective or opinion of someone else. It showed Lily that James was deeper then he got credit for.

"James will you please stop watching me eat?" Lily said slightly blushing.

They were in the Great Hall which was lit only by the sunlight that was shining through the windows. They were eating their breakfast, although it was not as extravagant as the first day with eight different sessions of food, no, but it was just enough, and still had that home away from home feeling to it. James didn't answer, he just kept his eyes fixed on her beautiful green eyes. He hadn't eaten all morning; with all of the thoughts swimming in his head it was kind of hard. Staring into Lily's eyes was a way to cope with his depression. He knew that with his parents not being there, then everything would change. Staring into Lily's eyes was a way for him to know that she at least would never leave him. With change not being James' favorite subject, it took him a while to deal with it.

Sirius, on the other side of James, was a tall boy with straggly dark brown hair and no visible imperfection; thought of himself as the king of England. Sirius was more interested in Nikki, Lily's best friend, who was also very smart, almost as smart as Lily and as self orientated as Sirius. She only cared about three things; how she looked, her reputation, and even her grades (exactly the same as Sirius, except for the grades part that is). All of this made Sirius want her even more. Because he had no idea what James was going through he could only think of Nikki. Sirius made his eyes fixed on Nikki thinking that maybe this approach would work on her as it did when James did it to Lily.

Nikki knowing every thought in Sirius' mind said with out even looking up from her plate, "Don't even think about it Sirius, will you give it a rest? That phony "looking into my eyes" trick, may work on Lily, but it certainly won't work on me!" Sirius because he was so self absorbed thought (why did James get it to work on Lily and I can't get it to work on Nikki?)

"Oh come on Nikki. I will not give it a rest until you go out with me. What harm would it do?" With that statement Nikki gave a little snort. Sirius completely ignoring it, said "Besides the next thing you know Snape is going to come over here and ask you out." Sirius said with a little laugh.

"What is he talking about this time?" said Rachel to Nikki, giving Sirius the eye, but before Nikki could answer, Sirius did.

"I'm talking about when Miranda Maplecoat from Ravenclaw told me that Arend Grapple from Snape's Charms class said that he had a crush on Nikki." He said pointing his finger at Nikki and trying to sound serious, but couldn't hold it and started laughing. Soon enough Sirius had made Peter, Nikki, Rachel, and Remus all start laughing. Lily, on the other hand, wasn't laughing. She always thought it cruel of them to always be picking on Snape because of his oddness.

James had only broken from his trance from Lily when Snape himself had come slithering over from Slytherin's table. Snape with his crooked nose, oily hair, and old, tattered Potions book that never left his greasy, slimy hands came right up where James was sitting. Silence went over all of them.

"Speaking of the weirdo!" said Sirius, the table trying to hide their laughter.

"Ah, Potter I heard the good news about your blood trader parents, if only you were there and maybe the man who killed you parents could have killed you, too." Snape said with a crooked smile.

The smiles from those who had been laughing at the table had left their faces, and the whole Hall had become silent. Within only seconds all seven of the Gryffindor students stood up, took out their wands and pointed them all at Snape. Seven immensely strong hexes were fired at Snape. One was made to disarm, one threw him up into the air, another hung him upside down, while the other tortured him, and the knocked him out cold, and Peter's hex gave Snape gigantic pimple all over his face. However strong Remus, Sirius, and James's hexes were nothing compared to Lily's. It had broken almost every bone in Snape's body, even after constant questions of which spell she used, Lily never did tell a soul of what spell she had cast. Dumbledore rushed down from the head table and sent Snape up to the Hospital Wing instantaneously. All six of them turned and stared at Lily; Nikki and Rachel looked as though they had just been slapped in the face, both completely flabbergasted at her. Remus and Sirius smiling in great triumph and Peter's expression was of great confusion.

They stood there looking at her, until they realized what she was staring at. They turned their attention toward James. "What was he talking about James?" asked Sirius, who had been the like Potters' second son. "I got the letter last night. Voldemort, that man that has been killing all of the people, had killed my parents two nights ago. In their own home, Dumbledore himself had come down to check up on my parents because they hadn't gone to work and he saw them laying there dead." James said as he felt his face get red, the hot tears and the knot in his throat, the misery, all the dread and the agony he had tried to forget come back with the feel of drowning in the icy cold depths of despair. He started shaking uncontrollably, tears streaming down his face.

Lily watching James going through the horror she had witnessed him go through the previous night, grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a warm hug. The physical warmth was a remembrance to James that he was not alone. This hug was what he needed, so after a few moments it had made him stop shaking. They left the Great Hall in complete silence, Sirius could not find the words to comfort James, and all of the thoughts in his head were of complete disgust and revenge. They all went up to the Gryffindor common room and helped James into bed; Remus, Peter, Nikki, and Rachel went to class; Sirius and Lily stayed with James for a few hours and went to class after lunch.

James stayed in bed for a couple of days. People went crazy! First, they found out that Snape was in the Hospital Wing, next they find out that James' parents had been murdered, and finally the person they thought to bounce back in an instant was still in bed thinking about all that had happened. It just wasn't normal. And to add to the abnormality of the whole situation James and Lily had become the best of friends.

When James had finally gotten back on his feet he thought it only best to go back to his mischievous ways for that was the only thing that actually made him feel like himself again. And besides it was the only way for him to go back to pounding Snape, only even harder then before.

Before long Lily and James were inseparable. They became boyfriend/ girlfriend, kissing and hugging and spending every waking moment with each other and everything was good again…or was it?

Please send me some reviews!

I want to know what you thought:

"That made me cry!"

"Wow that sucked!"

"You spelled something wrong "anything!

Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jealousy

Within a month of the incident the troublesome quartet were out and on the prowl for their newly released prey, Severus Snape. Sirius was starting to get disturbed with the thought that James, his best friend and brother, was becoming soft ever since his infatuation with Lily had become reality.

"Alright James, Lily, we get it. You guys love each other, but please, we beg you, give it a break! I want my old best bud back!" Sirius said coming into the Gryffindor common room, only to find James and Lily making out while doing their 'homework'.

Sirius had been getting pretty jealous because James had been spending all his free time with his new girlfriend Lily. Sirius could never understand that Lily was the glue to James' sanity. She was his safety blanket in his time of need.

James and Lily were perfect for each other, each incredibly witty, charming, and both extremely kind. The only flaw in the relationship was that James was probably the most arrogant and misbehaved student at Hogwarts, with the exception of Sirius. But ever since the moment Lily said she loved James it came clear to him that she was the most important thing in his life. Even though Sirius was important to him, he still needed Lily more at that time.

"James, go out with your friends! I need to do my Potions homework, anyway! I know it's hard to believe, but I have become a little behind in my work. And I can't do my homework in front of you, especially since you never do yours." said Lily with a smile.

"Alright, but I'll only be an hour. Don't meet any one else!" James said as Remus and Sirius rolled their eyes and grabbed him by both arms and dragged him away.

"Really Prongs, you think that Lilly is going to find another guy in the next hour!" said Peter.

"Well someone would have to be crazy not to absolutely love her!" said James.

"Or crazy to love her!" whispered Sirius under his breathe.

They were going up the stairs to the second floor when James stopped instantly and said "Guys I seriously think that Lily is the one for me!"

"Oh come on, you've been saying that since you met her six years ago." said Remus with a smile.

"You are so totally sprung. You act as though your Lily's bitch. She says come, you come, she says jump, you jump!" exclaimed Sirius flailing his arms in the air.

"Don't give me that you're just jealous. You can't stand the thought that I have a girlfriend and you don't. What ever happened to Nikki?" said James

"The only reason you even have that bitch is because…" said Sirius, but cut himself off.

"Anyway…" James said ignoring Sirius' previous statement, "I was thinking that once we leave the school. I was going to ask her to marry me." James said.

"Oh come off it Prongs, don't waste your last year here thinking what could be. This is now and you can't base a relationship on one spontaneous moment!" said Remus.

They were heading down a dark corridor on the second floor when Sirius said "Speaking of sprung, guess who's coming our way?" He was watching the Marauder's map, which was a piece of parchment that he and his friends had invented to show everyone and everything on Hogwarts' grounds.

"What are you talking about, Padfoot?" asked Remus.

"Snape is turning the corner right now, what should we do to him this time?" said Sirius.

"Wait… did you just relate me to Snape?" said James turning to Sirius motioning as though he was going to punch him.

"Well you two are a like. He has no friends and you're risking your friendship for a girl." Sirius said getting irritated.

"Ah so the dynamic duo is splitting up, excellent. I guess that means that Potter can go back to his mudblood whore!" Snape said in a low, bitter voice coming from the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dynamic Duo Back In Action

"Expelliomus" "Taymenie Huntebra" "Serma Sentacom" "Bronte Combiena!" All four boys yelled within moments of each other.

The first spell was cast by Remus made to disarm Snape. The second was by James that threw Snape off his feet, the third cast out by Sirius, made deep severe cuts all over Shape's face and body. The last curse that was cast by Peter and it turned Snape into a dark shade of blue.

Snape gasping for air, blood trickling down his face, had a look on his face of deep horror and humiliation.

James turned towards Sirius and said. "I didn't think that you would help me out!"

"Even if we're fighting, I will always have your back, Prongs." Sirius answered putting his hand on James's shoulder.

Then James turned back towards Snape pointed his wand at him and said "You… you ever talk about my girlfriend like that again and you will wish we were never born, I guarantee it."

At that moment James abruptly turned around and heard foot steps of someone coming from around the corner, without speaking Sirius looked down at the map, noticed it was Filch, and whispered "Mischief Managed" as he pointed his wand to the Marauders Map.

"Don't move!" said a groggily voice of great hatred.

"Mr. Filch it's not what it looks like... okay yeah it is. Angus, my dear old chum are you going to give us the usual speech? I mean honestly, James, how many times have we heard it now?" asked Sirius.

"I think it has been about 7 or 8 times," James paused. "this month!"

"No today, you boys are going to go to the Headmaster's Office." he said with a sneer. "You come with me to the Headmasters Office also." He said to Snape.

"Sirius, I can't get expelled!" James whispered. On the walk up to the Headmaster's Office all James could think about was Lilly and how he had just finally gotten with her and now he will never see her again.

"Headmaster... the trouble makers have arrived!" said Filch in an excited voice.

"That will be all Angus." As Filch left, his eyes were downcast to the floor and muttering something about missing the show." Mr. Potter, I hope that in the past few days you have recovered from the loss of your parents, hard I know, but in due time you will find it shall get easier. They were the finest people I ever knew and they did not die in vain. Mr. Lupin I was hoping not to see you in my office for this reason again, I was mistaken, I would have hoped that you of all people, being a prefect and all you would know better. Mr. Pettigrew still following the crowd I see. And Mr. Black..."

"Don't tell me, you're disappointed and now I get to be expelled?" Sirius asked.

"Professor, you can't expel us. Where will Sirius and I go? This has been a terrible time and he deserved it this time!" James told Dumbledore with his face turning as red as cherries picked at the peak of perfection.


End file.
